


Nostalgie

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [7]
Category: Noob (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, MMORPGs, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble sur les pensées d'OmegaZell à propos de Fantöm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgie

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Fabien Fournier.  
> Spoilers saison 3.

« Sans Fantöm, je n’ai plus goût à rien », soupirait Omega Zell à longueur de temps. Les semblaient vides et ternes. Même en affrontant des armées entières par jour, le jeu ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

Sa muse, son idole, son modèle était parti. Fantöm, le soleil de son existence de gameur, avait définitivement abandonné la partie lorsque Judge Dread avait effacé son personnage. Profondément traumatisé par son échec, Fantöm n’avait même pas monté de reroll.

En contrecoup, Omega Zell souffrait de ne plus ressentir cette présence bienveillante du côté de l’Empire. Au-delà du joueur d’exception, c’était l’être humain qu’il regrettait. C’était l’un des rares admirateurs de l’ancien héros à s’intéresser à l’individu, plus qu’au symbole vivant.

Si seulement il pouvait le persuader de reprendre son rôle au cœur d’Horion 2.0. !


End file.
